Hoenn Chronicles
by Oath Flame X13
Summary: after his childhood promise was forced broken, chris thought his dream of becoming a pokemon master would never come true. all until that fatefull night.
1. The greates Eeveening

Hoenn Chronicles Chapter 1: The greatest Eevee-ning

It was a clear starry night. The pidgey were fast asleep and every now and then a hoot-hoot's soft hooting echoed through the wind. In the center of Isla Town's playground a red head little girl, about 10 years old, waited patiently while 2 boys about her age walked toward her.

"It's about time!!" the red head girl exclaimed

"So we're here, Jenny. What could you possibly want with us at 12:00 am?" the blondish little boy asked sarcastically.

"Cut the sarcasm Max, I don't see Chris being sarcastic" Jenny replied half laughing

"That's because I'm still asleep" Chris responded slowly moving his black spiky hair as he rubbed his eyes. "What did you say we were here for again?"

"To make a promise" Jenny said proudly as she cleared her throat to explain "all three of us want to become Pokémon masters, right?"

"More than anything!" Chris said excitedly as his sleepiness faded away in an instant.

"Were making a promise about what we already want?" Max asked

"No" Jenny said as she continued to explain "were making a promise that only us three will become the best. See, we all know there are lots of regions, all with rare, different and exiting Pokémon that we've never seen."

"I get it" Max interrupted "you want us to split up each into a different region, right?" he asked

"Exactly! Then well face each other once we become masters and well see who got the most out of their adventure" Jenny said quickly not being able to hold her excitement.

"That's awesome! Then well tell each other all about the region we went to, and well split up again each to another region and well conquer that one as well. 

Before we know it we'll be true Pokémon masters" Chris said as he jumped up and down from excitement.

"So, you guys up for it?" jenny asked

"YEAH!" Max and Chris said in unison

"I promise to give everything I got" Max said

"I promise to battle with all my heart and soul" Chris said

"I promise to never forget this day, or the promise that we made" Jenny said

"Well I'm not gonna let that happen" another boy said as he walked out of the darkness

"What do you want, Rudy?"

"I'm here to warn you, that you won't be able to keep that promise when the time comes." Rudy said menacingly

"Whatcha gonna do to stop us?" Chris asked

"I may not know now, but by the time your fifteen, ill be sixteen, and ill be a year smarter than you twerps. And I WILL make you fail in your promise" he said as he walked off into the shadows once more.

"Don't listen to him guys" Max said "he's just a bunch of hot air"

"Yeah, were gonna be Pokémon masters" jenny said

"All the way!" Chris said as they raised their hands in sign of victory

**FIVE YEARS LATER**

"Aw man! I can't believe I'm THIS late! Where is it? Where is it?" A boy with black spiky hair said as he shuffled through his belongings trying to find the pokédex his father had given to him as a gift for his fifteenth birthday.

"I can't believe I'm gonna be late on the most exiting day of my life. MOM, have you seen my…"

"It's in your pocket" his mother responded knowing what he was about to ask before he finished.

Chris reached inside his pocket and pulled out his shiny silver, Lugia edition pokédex. He turns it over to where the inscription was. Written in fancy calligraphy was "To Chris, from Dad. May your heart guide you everywhere you go." He puts the pokédex back inside his pocket and rushes down stairs skipping three steps every time. He was about to run out the door when his mother stops him.

"Where do you think your going mister?" she asked

"I'm late mom, my beginners Pokémon is waiting for me!" he exclaimed

"Without breakfast?" she asked again

"Ill have some when I get back" Chris responded

"All right. Just answer the phone before you go, it's for you" she said as she handed him the phone

"Hello?" he said confused

"Don't hello me mister" the person said slightly angrily

"Hi Jenny!" he answered

"We've been waiting for you for like ten minutes, are you coming or not?" Jenny said

"I am. Make sure you keep that water type safe for me, ok?" he asked her

"Ok, well be waiting" she said as she hung up.

Chris handed the phone back to his mother, kissed her on the cheek and ran out as fast as he could. To him, Isla towns beautiful sight seemed to be even more beautiful today. He ran as fast as he could, faster than he had ever before.

After about five minutes he reaches Isla towns own Pokémon research lab. He runs down the gentle slope and reaching the front door of the long wood house he rings the doorbell three times. The automatic door opens up and he walks in all the way toward the back of the lab.

A shorter red head girl was standing next to a tall, skinny, blondish boy. The owner of the lab, a tall man with spiky brown hair and small eyes approached Chris. Next to him a Foretress happily floated by.

"Good morning professor Brock, sorry I'm late" Chris said cheerfully

"No problem, as long as you're here. Now, lets get started" Brock said he directed the group next to a small platform with three Pokéballs.

Each Pokéball had a small design representing a type of Pokémon: fire, water and grass. Brock takes the Pokéballs and hands Jenny the grass type Pokéball, max the fire type Pokéball and Chris the water type Pokéball.

"Go on, try them out" Brock said

"Ill go first" Max said as he got ready "Fire Pokéball, Go!"

Max threw his Pokéball forward. It released in midair returning to his hand as the Pokémon inside landed softly on the floor with a soft "Too or-chic-chic!"

"No way, a Torchic! That's awesome!" Max yelled almost loud enough for the entire town to hear.

"Torchic is a Hoenn Region Pokémon. I knew you'd like it"

"All right my turn, Grass type Pokéball, Go!"

Jenny threw her Pokéball forward. It released then returned to her hand. The Pokémon started running around happily all over the place. It took her a while to realize her partner was a Chikorita.

"Oh my gosh, she's so cute" Jenny exclaimed picking Chikorita up and hugging her tightly.

"My turn" Chris said as he got ready, "Water Type Pokéball, GO!

Chris threw his Pokéball forward, but just as it was about to hit the ground, someone came from out of nowhere and caught it before it released.

"I told you I wasn't going to let that happen" he said as he pointed a menacing finger at Chris.

"Rudy!" Chris exclaimed in amazement, "How? Why?"

"Five years ago your father won that pokédex in a town contest!" Rudy shouted out.

"He did. And he promised he would give it to me once I was old enough to have a Pokémon." Chris responded

"And I'm guessing your fifteenth birthday was all that huh? Well guess what, I was supposed to win that pokédex. My dad and I sent 50 postcards. We were SUPPPOSED to win." He continued shouting at Chris.

"Well maybe it just wasn't meant to be. But what I would like to know is… what does that have to do with my Pokémon?" Chris asked

"Your father stole something from me so I'm stealing this from you!" Rudy responded

"Oh no you're not!" Chris said as he jumped on Rudy trying to get his Pokéball back.

Rudy held on to the Pokéball as hard as he could, clenching it tight.

"A little help here…Kadabra!" Rudy shouted.

Suddenly an invisible force pushed Chris away from Rudy.

"Now, use Barrier!" Rudy said as he walked toward a strange machine.

Professor Brock tried to stop him, but was stopped by an invisible wall. Max, Jenny and Chris tried their best to break the invisible wall, but nothing got through it. Rudy placed Chris's Pokéball on the machine and activated it.

"No, not there!" Brock shouted out

"What is it professor?" Jenny asked

"That machine is made to release Pokémon back into the wild" he answered

At the thought of this Chris ran toward Rudy. The barrier wasn't there and he managed to knock Rudy off his feet. But it was too late. The Pokémon release procedure had already finished. Chris fell to his knees, tears washing down his face. His beginners Pokémon was…gone.

"Lets go Kadabra, our work here is done" Rudy said

"No you don't!" Max shouted "Go Torchic!"

"Now you'll have to face US!" Jenny added "Go, Chikorita!"

"Torchic! Peck attack!" Max said as his Torchic jumped onto Kadabra's head pecking quickly

"Chikorita! Tackle!" Jenny said as her Chikorita ran into a tackle.

Kadabra was sent flying backwards.

"Now, combine ember with razor leaf!" Max said

"Burning leaf!" Jenny added

Chikorita shot razor leaf and Torchic's ember set them on fire hitting Kadabra with a double attack.

"Kadabra, teleport!" Rudy said. They both disappeared.

The guys call back their Pokémon and turn to Chris. He had an expression of hopelessness in his face. He walks quietly out of the lab and heads home. Max and Jenny walked beside him.

"You know Chris… sometimes bad thing are meant to happen, so that good things can come from it." Jenny said consoling him

"Yeah, and who knows, maybe you were destined to have a stronger, rarer Pokémon that the one inside that Pokéball" Max said

"You really think so?" Chris asked

"I don't think…I know" Max answered

They continued onward to Chris's house. They get there, but Chris didn't feel like speaking, so jenny explained everything. Chris's mom gives them the idea to camp out that night before Jenny and Max leave the next day. They get everything ready and leave early. The plan was to spend the night in the forest without any technology like they used to do when they were little.

They set everything up and spent their sunset looking at the orange and pink horizon as they remembered old times. Once the sun had set they accommodated themselves inside their sleeping bags and continued telling stories of their lives as children and the beginning of their teenage. The hours went by, and the hoot-hoot's soft hooting could be heard whispering between the tress, just like that night five years ago when they made their promise.

"You know guys…as long as I have friends like you…I don't need a beginners Pokémon" Chris said out of nowhere

Everyone remained quiet for a few second. But just when Max was about to add something the ground began to shake. Hoot-hoot, Pidgey and Pidgeotto began flying from the forest scared half to death. The guys got up to see what was happening and right in front of them they see a strange contraption with mechanical wheels and stretching arms moving through the forest grabbing Pokémon and trees alike and shoving them into a compartment on what seemed to be a mechanical stomach.

In the center of the machine there was a big red letter R, as well as on the machines butterfly net like arms. The machine stops moving, but its arms continued causing their damage and grabbing Pokémon from all around. Two men jump off and confront the guys, while two more split up in other directions.

"Who do you think you are?" the man asked

"Who do you think YOU are?" Max said, as a tone of anger invaded his voice

"Don't you know it's illegal to capture Pokémon with machines, not to mention unauthorized forest teardown?!" Chris said also somewhat angrily.

"Well were Team Rocket, and we aint caring bout no laws, were just following orders!" the other man said

"Yeah and if you got any problems, then settle it!" the first man said "Go, Poochyena!"

Both men call out a Poochyena. Max and Jenny call out their Pokémon. Chris however, knew he wasn't going to be able to help them, so he grabbed a tree branch.

"You guys hold em off ill go after the other crook" he said, but just as he was about to run off a whip grabbed the branch in his hand.

Chris held it tightly and pulled. The man holding the whip lost his grip and Chris managed to catch it. He then headed into the other side of the forest. He got there and saw two men, dressed in the same Team Rocket outfits as the other ones hurting the wild Pokémon with their whips. One of them saw Chris and ran toward him as if to attack, but Chris slashed the whip toward his leg and pulled causing the man to trip.

A bunch of wild Pokémon jumped him clawing and biting. They ran off leaving him bruised and dazed on the floor. The other man spotted Chris and slashing his whip took Chris's whip away. Just then a wild Eevee jumped and bit the mans arm tightly, not letting go. The man shook it off, but then Chris pushed him off with the branch he had.

"Eevee, get out of here!" Chris said, but the Eevee didn't move.

Chris told it to go, but it wouldn't move. It was then that Chris saw the wound on the Eevee's front leg. He dropped the branch and picked the Eevee up taking it with him to where he thought it would be safe. He got to where Jenny and Max 

were, who seemed to have won the battle against the other Team Rocket members. Suddenly a voice was heard.

"If you want something done" a man's voice said

"You better do it yourself" a woman's voice said

Out of the machine a Man and a Woman in different colored Team Rocket outfits walked out. The woman spoke first.

"Little children, do you see our bright red and white uniforms? This means we are Rocket Officials, unlike the black and red uniforms that are simply for…trainees." She said

"Which means; we are a lot tougher than you could imagine. So I suggest you give up now with dignity." The man said

"And leave you to destroy the forest and kidnap all the Pokémon? I don't think so." Jenny said righteously

"Then you're gonna have to face the wrath of, Jessibella!" the woman said

"And Jonathan!" the man added. "Go, Bellsprout!"

"Go, Quagsire!" Jessibella called.

"Quagsire?" Jonathan asked "he's a doof, use the other one!"

"All right, all right jeesh!" Jessibella said angrily "Go, Poochyena!" she called

"Hey! no fair!" Max said

"Who said life was fair, kid?" Jonathan asked

"No worries, we can take them all" Jenny said feeling confident.

The battle was about to begin, when Eevee jumped out of Chris's arms and placed himself in the middle of the battle.

"Eevee, no!" Chris called toward it, but it responded with a quirky "Vey" signaling Chris he actually wanted to battle. "All right, if you really want this then, go!"

"Bellsprout use Vine whip!" Jonathan called. His Bellsprout extended a whip like vine string at Torchic.

"Torchic! use scratch!" Max called. His Torchic attacked the whip.

Jessibella called her Quagsire to use water gun, which hit Chikorita, but being a grass type it had minimal effect. Jenny called Chikorita to use razor leaf which hit Quagsire strongly being its weakness. Jessibella's Poochyena was going to attack Chikorita with a tackle, but Chris called Eevee to counter Poochyena's tackle with a quick attack.

Torchic used peck on Bellsprout sending it flying backwards, crashing into Poochyena. Chikorita sent Quagsire flying into Bellsprout and Poochyena by using another razor leaf. The three were sent flying backwards into the machine. Max then called on Torchic to use ember. Jenny called Chikorita to use razor leaf. Chris called Eevee to use swift. The combination of the three attacks caused an explosion, finishing the battle.

From in between the smoke Jessibella's voice and Jonathan's voice were heard saying "retreat". Jenny and Max turned to Chris, who was celebrating the victory with Eevee.

"Chris…" jenny said as if in disbelief

"Yeah?" Chris answered

"You and Eevee…are you?" she asked

Just then Chris remembered Eevee had a wound on his leg. He rushed into town explaining everything to the guys as he ran as fast as he could toward Professor Brock's lab. They find a sleepwalking professor Brock asking what had happened. They explain everything and Brock quickly puts Eevee on a Pokémon center type healing machine. He told them Eevee would be fine by morning, but Chris wanted to stay with Eevee just to make sure. Meanwhile Jenny and Max went back into the forest to pick up their things and head back home.

"Do you want me to bring you anything Chris?" Professor Brock asked

"No, I'm ok." Chris responded

"Alright, Ill be down the hall, if you need anything just ask." He said

"Ok" Chris responded with a small smile

Chris remained fixed on Eevee. After Eevee had fallen completely asleep, Chris did too. When Eevee woke up the next morning he woke up to music. Chris was playing a coral flute his mother had given him as a gift for his fifteenth birthday. Eevee jumped out of the bed he was sleeping in and onto Chris's arms. After Eevee had some breakfast; decided to take it back to the wild, where he belonged.

Chris put him at the edge of the forest, but Eevee turned away from it whining at Chris's feet. Chris tried to leave him in the forest but Eevee kept jumping on Chris's shoulder and licked his face as he wagged his tail happily.

"Eevee, are you saying you want to come with me?" Chris asked. Eevee cried out loudly in an approving manner.

"Wait…you mean…Eevee…you want to be my beginners Pokémon?" Eevee approved once more.

"Then come on! We gotta tell everyone!" Chris yelled as he ran back into town.

He got to his house and just rushed in. his parents asked what was up but all he could say "give me a sec, ill explain everything". He searched through his closet for his journey clothes. Black pants, white undershirt with black over shirt, navy blue sneakers, and navy blue fingerless gloves. His backpack matched his clothing. When he got outside, his parents looked at him with confused written all over their faces.

Thant when he explained everything. The battle, Eevee, Team Rocket, every detail.

"And this is my partner, Eevee" he said holding him up.

"I see, well you better hurry and get your Pokéballs then" Jenny said as she walked in with Max

"Come on, it's getting late." Max said

Chris said his goodbye to his parents. And he headed out with his friends.

"So he became your partner after all" Jenny said

"And no Pokéball" Max added

"Yeah, thanks to Eevee we can keep our promise." Chris said

They get to the lab and once again Chris explains everything in more detail to Professor Brock.

"I see, well in that case here are your Pokéballs Chris. I can only give you 5 since only six Pokémon are allowed. If you buy anymore, once they are full they transfer themselves back here, where your Pokémon will rest and meet each other. If at any time you want to change a Pokémon in your party or send a Pokémon back here to the lab, just access a poke computer in any Pokémon center. Did you get all that?" Professor Brock explains

"Yeah, I got it." Chris answers

"All right, now you're all set. Your pokédex have been set up. Now you can all go. I wish you nothing but luck." Brock says.

They walk out and head toward the edge of the town where the road splits in four.

"Today we make keep promise" Jenny said "where are you guys going?"

"I'm going to the Johto Region. This road leads straight to it." Max answered

"I'm off to the Kanto Region. There's a mini plane leaving for there tonight." Jenny said

"I'm going to the Hoenn Region. Once I reach port there's a cruise that will take me there. My dad got me a ticket. Ill be in Hoenn in about two to three days." Chris said

They wish each other luck and said their final goodbyes. Chris and Eevee continue onward. Deep down in his heart Chris feels they will meet again sooner than they think. But who knows, maybe he will make new friends. Whatever happens next he knows hell come out victorious with Eevee by his side. Onward to the Hoenn Region.


	2. Enter the Umbra

Chapter 2: Enter the Umbra

After getting his spirits lifted up high and embarking on an adventure, Chris found himself wishing he had a car.

"Aw…I can't believe we have to walk this much." He said as he gradually stopped Eevee signaled his backpack as if trying to say he was hungry "I'm not hungry, just tired…wonder if Max and Jenny are feeling like this too…"

He rested for a minute then continued. Every now and then he had to remind himself of how awesome it was going to be once he got to the Hoenn Region, and how beautiful the Hoenn Region must be. He remembered a photo he saw on a postcard of a Hoenn Region beach. It showed the most beautiful sand and the clearest water he had seen on any other beach. Just thinking about that made him feel energized again, and he continued stronger each time.

Remembering that photo gave him such energy and confidence that they managed to stop only for lunch and afterwards for a nighttime dinner consisting of fruit, which Eevee seemed to love. They saw it was too dark to continue forward, so they stopped to spend the night. They would have reached port at around noon the next day, so Chris wasn't worried. Eevee snuggled himself inside Chris's sleeping bag and they set themselves to sleep.

Or so they thought. At what seemed to be around midnight they start to feel a rumble which wakes them up. Sounds could be heard in a distance. There were bright lights and someone seemed to be screaming through a megaphone. Chris and Eevee got up and followed the noise, thinking it has to be something important. With every step they took the sound became stronger. They start to see people running around in all directions carrying all sorts of construction materials.

They all seemed to be wearing the same uniform. Black with a red R. one look at them and Chris knew they couldn't be spotted. He looked around to see if there was anything he could do, when he sees someone hiding in the bushes. He approaches the person and just when he's about to speak the person spoke to him.

"Who are you?" the person asked

"Uh, I'm Chris from Isla town…and you are?" Chris responded quickly

"What do you know about these people?" the person asked

"That they're bad…and that somebody has to stop them" Chris answered

"Are you up for it?" the person asked again

"…yes…but…who are you?" Chris asked

"My name's Ricky. I'm a Pokémon ranger." He answered standing up to reveal his dark green uniform "I live close by and ever since they got here I've been trying to make up a plan to stop them, but no such luck"

"Maybe we can help…Eevee is a pretty good fighter and we've already had an experience fighting team Rocket" Chris said

"Come with me to my place and well make up a plan there" Ricky said as he led the way to his house.

They get to Ricky's house. There were lots of papers with drawings on a table. Each paper was a different plan.

"Here it is." Ricky said as he handed Chris a paper "this is the simplest plan, and by far the one I consider the most effective. Can you notice anything?"

"Yeah…it needs two people" Chris responded

"Exactly…that's why I need you. You see, team rockets plan is to capture wild Pokémon by force with machines. Using machines they can capture lots of Pokémon at once with minimum effort. They plan to use these Pokémon to help capture more Pokémon. They've already captured enough to take them to their base on a separate region. If they capture anymore they'll be able to make bases all over the world." Ricky explained

"No way, if that happens they'll be unstoppable" Chris said as Eevee showed consent

"They've already blocked one side of the cave and are working on blocking the other side. If we can stop that construction well be able to free the Pokémon that are hiding inside the cave as well as unblock the caves exit." Ricky continues explaining

"I get it…so how do we start?" Chris asked quite interested

"Well…ill go around the opposite side while you stay on the side we met. Once you see the signal beam all you have to do is create a distraction large enough for most of them to be attracted. Once you get their attention try to get them to battle. Make them destroy the entire place from the bottom and the top will crumble easily. Ill come from the other side and do the same thing. Did you get that?" Ricky said

"No problem!"

"Then let's move"

They move out. Ricky leaves Chris on the bottom side of the site and goes over to the opposite side. Once on the opposite side Ricky sends out his Volbeat.

"All right Volbeat, Signal beam, up high!" Ricky called

Volbeat sent out a signal beam. The rainbow beam flew up high like a firework then slowly vanished.

Back on the bottom side Eevee spotted the signal and cried to Chris. They rush into the construction site. Chris called Eevee to use swift which crashed against a stand full of metal tubes making it fall with a loud crash. Almost instantly a bunch of team rocket members appeared. They all called out their Pokémon. There were Poochyena and Mightyena everywhere, as well as a few Crobat.

Eevee and Chris were both nervous…they only had one battles experience. They felt like they weren't prepared. Just then Chris thought of an amazing idea.

"Eevee, don't fight them, just dodge their attacks." He said.

Just then Eevee rushed in, in a quick attack motion, but instead of colliding he simply slipped through the enemies' feet and continued running in circles. The enemy Pokémon began to attack themselves accidentally. As Eevee kept running a few of the Crobat's wing attacks knocked down some foundations. The mightyena kept attacking each other, but also managed to cause some damage.

Suddenly Ricky's voice was heard in the distance saying "signal beam". Three Volbeat flew around close to Chris and using their signal beam attacks knocked down the lighting. However once Eevee saw it went dark, he stopped moving. Team rocket took this chance and attacked Eevee with all their Pokémon at once. Chris saw Eevee get knocked down and knew he had to fight back.

"Eevee…swift attack!" he called

Eevee got up and fired the attack. But the Crobat joined together and shot the stars back with a massive whirlwind attack. Quickly after that, the mightyena followed with a shadow ball attack. Eevee was sent flying toward Chris, who managed to catch him. In his hands he held a toughly beaten Eevee. Chris held Eevee tight in his arms as a tear ran down his cheek. Eevee saw the Mightyena and Poochyena walking closer and tried to break free from Chris's arms.

"No, I'm not letting you go back there." He said, but all Eevee did was look at him and lick his face and slip out of his arms.

In the darkness of the night the only light that could be seen shining was the light of the moon as it made a circle around Eevee. Eevee growled at the Mightyena and Poochyena. One of them shot a shadow ball at Eevee, but he stood there and took it. His front legs gave in and he fell to the ground.

Chris started toward Eevee but was stopped by the sight of something he had never seen before. Eevee's outline was glowing. He stood up and looked at the mightyena fiercely. He let out a strong cry which turned into a loud howl that echoed through the entire forest as his whole body began to glow bright white.

"No way…is that…evolution? Eevee is…evolving!" Chris said in disbelief

The moons light seemed to shine stronger on the now evolving Eevee. It slowly fades away revealing a larger Pokémon with black fur, menacing red eyes and bright yellow rings on its body.

Chris pulled out his pokédex and scanned the Pokémon in front of him.

_Umbreon; the moonlight Pokémon. Umbreon is the result of direct moonlight on an Eevee's body. The rings on its body glow when under direct moonlight and when protecting itself or the ones it loves. It is said that even though being a dark type Pokémon it can learn diverse types of attacks. Experts believe Umbreon have the ability to pass on status effects on to an opposing Pokémon_

"Umbreon… amazing" Chris whispered under his breath.

The wounds Umbreon had as Eevee had disappeared. It was as if a completely new Pokémon had just appeared.

"Mightyena, Crobat, attack!" one of the Team Rocket Members yelled

All of the opposing Pokémon rushed at Umbreon, but he turned into a quick attack and managed to evade them striking a few of them as he passed by.

"Mightyena, shadow ball!" someone yelled. The attack hit, but barely had an effect.

"Umbreon, show them a real Shadow Ball!" Chris called.

"Volbeat, Signal Beam!" Ricky called

Umbreon and the Volbeat's attack joined together resulting in an explosion that rendered the opposing Pokémon unable to battle. Ricky took this chance to send his Volbeat and finish breaking the construction site. A voice was heard through a megaphone "Retreat. We fight another day!"

Everybody called back their Pokémon and ran out as fast as lightning. Ricky called back his Volbeat then approached Chris.

"You know, if you need a place to stay I have an extra room." He said

"Really?" Chris answered

"Sure, I'd be happy to. You said you had to go somewhere tomorrow right?" he asked "I can take you there too if you want"

"Wow, thanks Ricky" Chris said

They make their way to Ricky's place, Ricky cooked something for Chris and Umbreon then showed them their room where they spent a good night's sleep.

The next morning Ricky woke the guys up to the sound of breakfast. After a nice complete breakfast Ricky shows Chris and Umbreon his car. They hop in and Ricky takes them to the other side of the tunnel. Its entrance was blocked by what seemed to be cement.

"First we have to break that so the Pokémon have access again." Ricky said

"No problem! Shadow ball, Umbreon, go!" Chris called

Umbreon shot a shadow ball, the cement cracked a little. Ricky called out his Breloom. Breloom used Mach Punch multiple times cracking the cement in various places. Umbreon shot a final shadow ball and the entire structure crumbled to the floor.

"There…the Pokémon should start feeling free again anytime soon. So, ready to go to port." Ricky said

"Am I ever, let's go!" Chris responded

They get back in the car and drive to port. Once they reach port Chris and Umbreon say their goodbyes to Ricky. They finish getting set and now all they had to do was wait.

About an hour and a half later they see something in the distance moving closer. Their ride to Hoenn was almost there.

"This is it Umbreon… Hoenn is right around the corner"


	3. Over the Glacier

Note: sorry it took me so long, college is busy stuff and I've barely had any time. Also, some of the readers complained about my somewhat bad grammar in the last chapter…sorry about that, I was never very good with grammar in my English class, but ill do what I can to fix the next chapters. Anyway, here's chapter three, enjoy!!

Chapter 3: Over the Glacier

Upon seeing the cruise ship arrive to port, countless people quickly got in line, a long, long line which seemed to extend endlessly. Luckily Chris and Umbreon managed to get a good enough space in line and would only have to wait a few minutes to get on board.

Once they reached the stairs that lead that would lead them up to the ship they encounter a smiling, cheerful young lady. Her blonde hair made a perfect match with her light blue eyes which seemed to be the reflection of the ocean itself.

"Hello and Welcome to the S.S. Captain Wailord!! May I see your ticket?" she said ever so cheerfully

"Here…" Chris said smiling

"Oh! The Hoenn region, that's our first stop! You're a Pokémon trainer huh?" she asked

"How'd you know?" Chris asked back somewhat surprised

"You're traveling light…trainers always travel light. Well here you go, just show that when you get off to get you Captain Wailord Sticker. Enjoy your stay!" she said

"Ok thanks! Come on Umbreon, lets go see our cabin" Chris said as he raced off, Umbreon followed closely behind.

Once inside, they were stopped by amazement. The inside of the ship made you feel like you were walking underwater. Holographic fish moved along the sea blue walls, which were decorated with sand, seaweed, and pieces of a sunken ship in bright paint colors. The ceiling was like looking at a sunny day's sky from underwater. The chandeliers sparkled bright with gold lining, while the light bulbs, which intentionally where shaped like rain drops, were inside small crystal Cloyster shells.

After a few minutes of staring at everything they decide to see the rest of the ship. They find the cabins hallway and decide to check out their cabin. Each door had a different water Pokémon plate as décor, which showed the cabins number. Number 177, Chris's cabin, was a Lanturn. They go in and see two medium sized beds. They sat down to discover they were water beds. Umbreon began to jump on the bed happily. After setting his things in his room and locking it up with the card key he found on his bed, he decided to check out the rest of the ship.

As he walked to the deck, he noticed they had already set sail. His heart jumped with excitement at the thought of the Hoenn region being just a few hours away. As he enjoyed the suns rays he heard a faint cry similar to Umbreon's. He starts to look for the sound and sees a strange Pokémon he had never seen before. He gets close to it and gets to see how beautiful it really was. Its light blue almost crystalline fur shone with the sun, and its clear blue eyes just screamed pure beauty. Chris took out the pokédex and scanned its data.

_Glaceon: the glacier Pokémon. Glaceon is one of the evolved forms of Eevee. It is said they can live in extremely cold temperatures with without the need of any sunlight for up to 5 straight years. They are usually found near the north and South Pole waters. The female's fur glows when hit by the sun._

"I see…so you guys are almost cousins. I'm guessing you're lost…"

The Glaceon responded with a soft cry and a nod. Umbreon signaled Chris as if saying they should help.

"Want to go find your trainer, Glaceon?" Chris asked. Glaceon approved.

They set out walking the entire cruise ship, asking everybody they saw on board if the Glaceon they encountered belonged to any of them. All the answers ended up negative. The hours passed by quickly and still no trainer could be found. After becoming unbearably tired Umbreon had an idea. He pulled Chris toward one of the ships service people. Chris accidentally bumped into her. When she turned around Chris saw it was the same one who attended him before getting on the ship.

"Oh, hey there…you're the boy with the Umbreon, right?" she asked

"Uh…yeah…sorry about that" he answered red-faced

"So can I help you with anything?" she asked cheerfully

"Well…see… I found this lost Glaceon on the deck. I talked to everybody I saw, but I could find her trainer" Chris explained.

"Oh, I see. Leave it to me" she said as she grabbed a telephone and recorded a message on it. A second later the message was heard over the loudspeakers all over the ship.

_Attention all passengers, we have a report of a lost Glaceon, I repeat a lost Glaceon. Would the Glaceon's trainer please com up to the attention desk as soon as possible...thank you!_

"Just wait near the desk for the trainer; I'm sure they'll be here soon." The girl said.

Chris, Umbreon and Glaceon go to the attention desk. There were some chairs so they sat down to rest. Umbreon put his head on Chris's lap after a second Glaceon did too. A few minutes passed and they had both fallen asleep because of Chris's soft petting. After what seemed like half an hour an almost asleep Chris was shaken by a loud, slightly annoying voice.

"There it is!!!" The voice said loudly, waking both Pokémon up from their sleep.

"Oh! You're the Glaceon trainer?" Chris asked

"Well, I was. You stupid Pokémon! Don't you understand I DON'T WANT YOU ANYMORE!" the red head girl said in an extremely angry tone of voice

"Hey! There's no reason to scream to her!" Chris said also angry

"You shut up! This is between me and the dumb-eon! What do you think I meant when I said I didn't want you with me? Your weak, dumb and clumsy, Pokémon like that don't deserve me as a trainer!! Now leave!"

Glaceon's eyes became watery and she ran out crying.

"You!!!!" Chris screamed to the girl, his voice raised in obvious anger. Not noticing many people heard the girl's screams and found out about the situation.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TALKING TO A POKéMON LIKE THAT? NOBODY DESERVES TO BE SCREAMED AT LIKE THAT…NOBODY EXEPT YOU! HOW CAN YOU BE SUCH A LOWLIFE AS TO REJECT SOMETHING SO BEAUTIFUL! IF A POKéMON IS WEAK IT'S BECAUSE IT'S TRAINER DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO RAISE IT! YOURE THE ONE WHO DOESN'T DESERVE ANY POKéMON ON YOUR TEAM…now… GET OUTTA MY SIGHT!!" Chris screamed finishing almost out of breath.

He ran out searching for Glaceon. As he left he could hear a few people begging to applaud. He continued running until he reached deck. In a corner he saw a saddened Glaceon staring up at the full moon as tears ran down and landed on the polished wood. Chris goes up to her as Umbreon gets closer from the opposite side.

"Hey… you okay?" he asked, but Glaceon remained silent

"Why don't you just forget about her? She doesn't deserve a Pokémon as awesome as you are."

Glaceon continued silent

"You know…if I encountered a Pokémon like you, the least I would do is release it. What I _would _do is take care of it and train it to become the best it can… you're a beautiful Pokémon Glaceon, don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise"

He got up and turned wanting to leave Glaceon alone. Just then he hears a faint cry coming from behind him.

"I CANT BELIEVE HE WOULD DARE TALK TO ME LIKE THAT" an angered red-head spoke to two other red-head girls that looked almost just like her. "Although in really shouldn't worry, I mean it's not like he can do anything about it, right?" she said as she started to drink some juice.

"Hey red-head!" a voice called from behind her

She turned around to find an angered spiky haired boy. Next to him an Umbreon growled, baring his fangs at the girl.

"So your back" she said "what do you want?"

"I'm here for payback. I'm gonna make you pay for what you did to Glaceon." Chris answered

"Oh are you? And just how do you plan on doing that?" the girl asked

"I challenge you to a Pokémon battle. I'm gonna show what a true Pokémon trainer is."

"All right then, I accept your challenge. We battle center stage!" she said back.

A grumbling sound was heard and the center of the floor opened up as a battle arena. A guy in a red uniform popped out of nowhere and began refereeing.

"This battle will now begin. The challenger Chris from Isla town will face the challenged Gwendolyn from Ruby Town. Trainers ready! … Begin!"

"Ok, Go Bellsprout!" Gwendolyn said calling out her Pokémon.

Chris scanned it with the pokédex, but didn't bother to hear what it said, as he was too focused on the battle. He pulled his over shirt back wards and grabbed a Pokéball from his belt. He released it into the air calling out a Pokémon's name.

"I chose…Glaceon!"

Glaceon landed softly on the ground as the lights made her fur glisten.

"What?" the girl said awestruck "so now you're going against your trainer?"

"You're no longer her trainer, she belongs to me now, to a real trainer" Chris said smiling

"All right then, lets do this; Bellsprout, use vine whip" she called.

Bellsprout attacked with vine whip but missed due to Glaceon's quick attack, which was a direct hit. Bellsprout got up and fired razor leaf, but Glaceon countered with icy wind, blowing the leaves away and striking Bellsprout. Surprisingly it could still stand up.

"When did Glaceon learn that move? Darn it…I'm in a disadvantage. Drastic times call for drastic measures. Go, Quilava!"

"What? Well if she's not gonna play fair, why should I? Umbreon! "

Umbreon jump into battle facing Quilava. However Quilava directed its attention towards Glaceon. Bellsprout just stranded there awaiting orders. A few seconds of silence happened, and then Quilava struck first. An ember attack was sent towards Glaceon. Umbreon took the hit and fired a shadow ball at Quilava, who quickly dodged.

Bellsprout fired razor leaf at Umbreon, but they were blocked by an icy wind from Glaceon, and shot back at Bellsprout. Umbreon added a shadow ball to the attack sending Bellsprout flying backwards, out of bounds and out of battle. Quilava then proceeded to attack Umbreon with a flame wheel. It was a direct hit!

Glaceon used a quick attack on Quilava sending him skidding back. Umbreon used his howl attack to raise his power level, while Glaceon continued using quick attack on Quilava. Glaceon then returned to Umbreon's side and, combining two quick attacks, they both sent Quilava also out of bounds and out of battle. Chris had won his first Pokémon challenge as a trainer, and it felt awesome.

"That…is the power of a real Pokémon trainer" Chris said as Umbreon and Glaceon jumped around happily

"I'm gonna get you for this, you just wait!" Gwendolyn said as she ran out crying.

"Riiiiight… come on guys, lets get go. Tomorrow we each Hoenn, and we need to have our strengths up. What do you say?"

Umbreon and Glaceon agreed and followed him to the dorms.

The next morning, a few minutes after breakfast they feel the ship stop. Chris and Umbreon run quickly to deck. They didn't know what to expect, but what they saw left them breathless. It was the most beautiful beach site he had ever seen in his life. The absolutely breathtaking clear water allowed a perfect view of the sandy floor. Above them a flock of Wingull flew gracefully in circles. A few of them flew close enough to actually swipe its feathers across Chris's nose.

"Umbreon… we made it. We've reached Hoenn."

He remained silent, imagining all the adventures they would have, all the obstacles they would encounter, but above all, all the new Pokémon they'd get to see.


	4. Partners in Grime

Here's the next entry. Now he's finally there after so long. Sorry I took so long to post. Please rate.

Chapter Four: Partners in Grime

At long last; after so much waiting, they were finally there, one step closer to their dream. As the cruise came closer to port Chris looks around for any sing that could tell them where exactly in Hoenn they were. The cruise suddenly stopped and a voice announced the answer Chris was waiting for.

"We have now reached the Hoenn Region. Petalburg City is just a short walk away from port."

"Alright, you ready Umbreon?" Chris said as he made his way off the cruise with Umbreon close behind.

As soon as they got to the end of the ramp, the same girl from before, with her cheerful smile, greeted them and handed Chris the Captain Wailord sticker.

"Good luck on your journey!" she said as they made their way to town. About 10 minutes away from port they reach Petalburg City.

It was a beautiful half urban half rural city. They quickly made their way toward the nearest Pokémon center to gather up some information. The Pokémon center there was just like the ones back home, even the nurse looked the same. Chris comes up to her and is greeted with a smile. He had only been there a few minutes and he already liked the place.

"Hello! Welcome to the Petalburg City Pokémon Center. How may I help you?"

"Hi. We were wondering if you could tell us where the nearest Pokémon lab was."

"It's close by. When you leave here, go right and following the dirt road and you'll reach Oldale town; then go south following the other dirt road and you'll reach Little Root Town. The Pokémon lab is right there, just ask for Professor Birch"

"Ok, thank you." he responded as he headed out

Once outside, he did exactly what the nurse told him to do. He followed the dirt road to the right and shortly after reached Oldale Town. He was expecting to see some Pokémon but apart from the Wingull back on port he hadn't seen any other. He continued down the dirt road until he reached Little Root Town. It was a small town surrounded by trees.

The air felt clean and fresh, and the soft wind made everything feel peaceful. For a minute he had forgotten where he was. His mind had taken him back home. He began feeling a bit nostalgic, but the feeling was broken at the sound of someone's screaming. As he looked up he saw a grey haired man in a lab coat running from a pack of Mightyena. The first thing that came to his mind was helping the man. He sent Umbreon into the battle. Using swift he scared away the Mightyena. The man in the lab coat was hanging from a nearby tree.

"Uh… you can come down now, sir" he said

"Sorry about that… it happens to me every time I'm out doing fieldwork" the man responded with a smile

"Then I guess you should stay in more"

"No way, I love fieldwork too much. Besides, running for your life is good cardio" he said laughing, to which Chris and Umbreon just couldn't stop themselves from doing the same. "I haven't seen you before, are you a Pokémon trainer?"

"Yes. I'm from Isla town; I came here looking for professor Birch's Pokémon lab."

"Well you're in luck, I'm professor Birch!"

"Awesome! I'm Chris, this is Umbreon"

Umbreon nodded.

"So I'm guessing you're here to get the basic on this region's Pokémon and such?"

"Yes!"

Umbreon nodded

"Then come with me, there's another trainer who leaves for her journey today as well."

They make their way to the professor's laboratory. Way in the back there was a girl, about Chris's age, waiting impatiently. She had long black hair with green tips, and was dressed in light a light green shirt; which matched with her slightly darker green skirt and her even darker green running shoes.

"Did you get chased by the Mightyena again professor?" she asked

"I guess I've made a habit of it haven't I? Sorry to have kept you waiting." He apologized

"What a cute Umbreon! Is he yours?" she asked Chris

Chris nodded.

"Chris, this is Hana; Hana this is Chris. He's a Pokémon trainer." Birch said

"Nice to meet you" Chris said

"Same here." she responded

"So are you ready to choose your beginners Pokémon Hana?" Birch asked

"Yes! I already know who I'm choosing!" Hana said cheerfully

"I think I know too. Just one thing; It's a boy." Birch said

"So I can't use this ribbon? That's no fair… oh well I guess I'll just keep it." Hana said

"Well, here you go; call him out!" Birch said handing Hana a neatly polished Pokéball

"Ok here goes… I choose you; Treecko!" Hana said throwing the Pokéball

It opened up in midair releasing a bright white light. From the light flew out a small, green, lizard like creature. It landed on the ground, opening its little arms wide, as its big yellow eyes glistened innocently.

"Oh my God he's so cute!" Hana said as she ran out to grab him.

She squeezed him tightly in her arms as he rolled around about them. They played around for about a minute, until a strange voice was heard coming from the door.

"Oh that's cute… what a joke." a guy said approaching them.

He wore a brown leather jacket and a white undershirt. Purple pants and shoes and a small brown backpack. He had short, brown, spiky hair.

"Fortiorra? What are you doing here?" Hana said

"He's here for his beginners' Pokémon." Birch said

"What?" Hana said

"That's right girlie, I'm gonna be a trainer too." Fortiorra said

"Oh great, just what I needed; a bug on my flowers." Hana said

"You better watch out, you and your baby girl ribbons are going down. I'm gonna beat you down to the ground wi…"

"HEY!" Chris yelled cutting him off "First off, I don't know who you're talking to like that. I don't know much of you're history together, but if she didn't scream to you, you don't have to scream to her… secondly… what kind of a name is Fortiorra? It sounds like some kind of rotten fort or something. With a name like that I really wouldn't take any chances cracking jokes on other people, seriously."

Fortiorra remained silent, with obvious anger flashing in his eyes.

"Just take your Pokémon Fortiorra." Birch said

"Whatever. You'll see girlie, you won't stand a chance against me." he said as he approached the table "Since you chose grass, then I'll choose fire! I'll make sure you don't win."

He chose the Pokéball above the small flame sign and headed out with an angry expression on his face. Hana took a breath and turned to Chris.

"That was amazing! You have got to teach me how to do that." Hana said

"Umm… yeah I… kinda lose my temper sometimes." Chris said

"Hey I know, why don't you guys explore Hoenn together? You'll keep each other company, and watch each other backs." Birch said

"Yeah, that would be cool, if its okay with you, I mean." Hana said

"Sure, we've got no problem, right Umbreon?" Chris said, Umbreon nodded.

"Then it's settled. Come with me Hana, I'll give you what you need."

While Prof. Birch gave Hana her Pokéballs and Pokédex, Chris took a chance to scan Hana's Treecko. After everything was set they headed out. Hana went back to her house and said goodbye to her parents, while Chris waited outside. After a few minutes everything was set for them to finally begin they're journey.

"Ok Chris, I'm ready, we can go!" Hana said

"Awesome! Let's…"

"Ah wait!" Hana said cutting Chris off

"What is it?" Chris asked

"I forgot to buy a map! How am I supposed to get around without a map?"

"I have one, we can use mine." Chris said

"Oh… ok then, lets go."

"Well first up is Oldale Town. Its kinda small so I guess we just check out the Pokémart and keep going." Chris said

"okay." Hana said following him

They reached Oldale Town rather quickly and went directly into the Pokémart. While Chris and Umbreon went straight to the counter, Hana entertained herself with everything else.

"Oh that's so cute… and this… and that thing… oh I have to have this!" she said as she buzzed around the small, square shop.

"Hello, how may I help you?" the shopkeeper said

"Morning, I need 10 Pokéballs." Chris said

"Ooh, tough training huh?" he asked

"Actually I'm just starting, but I plan to." Chris responded

"Well it's your lucky day, this year only all Pokémarts in Hoenn will be giving away one special Pokéball with the purchase of 10 or more Pokéballs. Its called a Premiere ball, pretty huh?" he said

"Yeah, it is." Chris said

The shopkeeper gave Chris his Pokéballs, and then handed him the shining silver Premier Ball in a separate bag. Just as Chris put them in his backpack, Hana rushed to the counter with something in her hand.

"I NEED to have this, Jerry!" she said

"Hana! You start today right?"

"Yeah! It's gonna be awesome, but I have to be combined, the red Pokédex won't do."

"Well your in luck, that's out last green cover… we only ordered two. That's 15 Pokédollars." the guy said

"Here, thanks Jerry." Hana said thankfully

"Good luck."

"Thanks… hey is that box moving all on its own?" Hana asked

"Hey, it is?" Chris said

"Wait! Where is it going? Catch it, that's full of merchandise!" Jerry said

"Umbreon!" Chris said

Umbreon jumped towards the box, but it moved out of the way, and he crashed against the wall. The box moved into the door, it opened, and the box ran outside. Everyone ran out to catch it. The box ran upwards out of the town. It kept moving until it reached what seemed to be the edge of the water. There was a boy there with a Pokéball in his hand looking out towards the water. The box ran until it reached the boy, when it did he turned around to face Chris, Hana and Jerry.

"Fortiorra?" Hana asked

"I told you I was going to beat you… now I have the tools to do it." he said

"Hey, give those back. Don't make me use force on you." Jerry said

"Go, Torchic!" Fortiorra called out.

"Oh boy… what now?" Hana said

"Battle him." Chris said

"What? I've never battled before!" Hana said

"Just do it, I'll help you!" Chris said

"But… Chris!" Hana said desperately

"Call out your Pokémon… trust me." Chris said

"Ok… Go Treecko!" Hana called out

"Ok, you ready?" Chris said

"Aren't I in a disadvantage?" Hana asked

"Not really… Torchic is too young to hold a flame yet, so you'll be using more basic attacks. Now wait for an opening, then use pound attack." Chris said

"Okay!" Hana said

Torchic ran towards Treecko, raising a leg to scratch, but Treecko moved out of the way and hit it with pound using his tail. He quickly moved in for another pound from a different angle. Torchic was sent flying backwards into some bushes. He jumped out running quickly and dove beak first towards Treecko. Treecko flipped quickly and hit Torchic straight in the face with another pound. Torchic was sent flying backwards landing on the ground, and skidding a few feet. He was out of the battle.

"That was great Hana!" Chris said

"Oh thank you Chris… you were great!" she said back

"Treecko did most of the work!" Chris said

"Yeah… he did, great job Treecko!" Hana said, as Treecko bowed to her

"It's not over… I still haven't lost! Grimer!" Fortiorra called

A Grimer jumped out of the box and shot a poison sludge attack at Treecko.

"Umbreon!" Chris yelled

Umbreon jumped in front of Treecko, his eyes glowed for a second and the poison sludge broke into pieces.

"Was that a new move?" Chris asked

"That was confusion. Awesome!" Jerry said

"SHUT UP, Grimer, poison sludge!" Fortiorra yelled

"Umbreon confusion, go!" Chris yelled

The poison sludge was once again undone by Umbreon's confusion attack. Umbreon used confusion again sending Grimer flying into Fortiorra. Fortiorra called his Pokémon back and ran into the woods leaving the box behind. Not a word came from his mouth. Jerry got back his box and they all went back to the store.

"Wow… I really owe you for that… what do you need? Anything at all, name it!" Jerry said

"I don't really need anything." Chris said

"How about you Hana?"

"I already have everything I need." she said

"Well I have to repay you somehow… I know, I'll give you each a Premier Ball! Don't say no!" Jerry said

They took their Pokéballs and headed out, which is when Hana asked Chris something that had her uneasy.

"Chris… why did you help me out there… with the Grimer?" Hana asked

"Because, Treecko was at a big disadvantage." Chris responded

"But Grimer aren't fire type." Hana said confused

"There's a whole bunch of different types of moves that can hurt your Pokémon real bad, like poison moves… besides… that's what friends are for, right?" Chris said

"Oh… yeah… I guess so… friends do that… and were… friends." Hana said, as a smile formed on her face.


	5. Three birds with one shot

Chapter 5: Three Birds With One Shot

"Okay… so… not only fire type moves can hurt grass types?" Hana asked Chris as they slowly walked towards Petalburg City

"No… in fact I think grass types are the most vulnerable Pokémon in terms of different attack types." Chris answered

"How come? How many types can affect them?" Hana asked interested

"Well… lets see…" Chris said as he looked through his Pokédex for some of his notes

"What's that?" Hana asked

"it's the notes function on your Pokédex; it lets you take notes of any important things the Pokédex might not tell you… like type advantages and stuff." Chris informed

"Oh cool!" Hana said exited

"Let's see… ok here it is. Grass types are vulnerable against: fire, ice, flying, poison and bug moves. They can resist: water, grass, and rock moves; and they have advantage against: water, rock and ground types." Chris read from his Pokédex

"Oh I see… that's pretty cool, can I borrow those sometime?" Hana asked

"Sure… so, do you plan on going to the Hoenn League too?" Chris asked

"What? Oh… no. I wanna be a Pokémon Coordinator. Gyms aren't really my thing. But you're going to the Hoenn League aren't you?" she asked

"Yeah… I'm gonna be a Pokémon master; Hoenn is my first step." Chris said

"That's awesome! You're in luck, there's a Gym in Petalburg!"

"Yeah, I saw it on the way to Littleroot Town. I'm gonna go check it out right away." Chris said

"I'll go with you… it's really not like I have a choice though." she said laughing, and then tripped on a rock. As she straitened herself up she saw a little round ball with small black eyes and what seemed to be an acorn for a hat.

"You okay Hana?" Chris asked offering to help her up

"Yeah I'm okay… but what's that?" she asked pointing to the little ball

"It looks like a Pokémon… scan it." Chris said

Hana took out her, now green, Pokédex and scanned the little thing; so did Chris.

"_Seedot: the acorn Pokémon. Seedot loves walking around in tall grass and being rubbed by tree leaves. They hang from trees by their heads and feed from the trees nutrients. They are very docile and calm, trying not to fight with their own kind."_

"Cool." Chris said looking at the little green ball like Pokémon

"ITS SOOOOO CUUUUUTE!" Hana cried out loud

"If you really like it, why not catch it?" Chris asked her

"I do! But I don't know how." she said

"Just battle it until its weak, and then throw a Pokéball. If you have luck, its yours."

"Okay, lets see. Go, Treecko!" she said throwing her Pokéball forward.

Treecko landed softly in front of Seedot, and then bowed courteously. Hana begun the battle. Treecko ran toward Seedot, landing a pound attack on, what seemed to be, its head. Seedot rolled backwards a few times, but just stood still. Treecko tried scoring another pound attack, but the same thing happened.

"Okay… shouldn't it be attacking me?" Hana asked confused

"I don't know… I've never caught a Pokémon before… just try a Pokéball." Chris said

"Okay… Pokéball, go!" Hana shouted as she threw a Pokéball forward

It flew towards Seedot, spinning slowly. As soon as it came in contact with Seedot, it opened up, locking Seedot in a red beam, and then inside the Pokéball. The Pokéball landed on the ground tilting from side to side. It tiled again… and again… and once more. It stopped moving letting out a soft "swoosh" sound.

"I… I did it! We did it Treecko!"

"Hana that was amazing!" Chris said, Umbreon jumped around in excitement, and then rolled around Hana's legs the way cats do.

"Now we have to go to a Pokémon center to get your Pokémon healed." Chris said

"Okay. How do you know so much?" Hana asked

"I've been wanting to be a Pokémon trainer practically since the day I was born… so I wanted to be well prepared for when I started. I bought every book I could on Pokémon and took down notes." Chris said

"Oh, well that's helpful. It's a good thing I got paired with you." Hana said

"Thanks… I guess, ha-ha. So… is it just me or do you have a thing for grass types?" Chris asked

"YES! I absolutely adore grass type Pokémon! Hana said excited

"That's cool, and its good cuz you get to master that one thing and find all the good and bad about it, and use it to your advantage." Chris informed

"Wow… spoken like a true Pokémon master."

They laughed their way towards Petalburg city. As soon as they got there, they split up arranging to meet in front of the small pond, south of the city. Hana made her way towards the Pokémon center to get her team healed; while Chris and Umbreon ran over to the gym to see if it was open. The gym was a large, imposing building, painted completely white. Only the doors, which seemed to sparkle the lightest tone of blue, gave the plain white walls some personality.

The inside of the gym, however, was decorated with bright, light brown wooden tiles and neatly painted, bone white walls. The large square lights made emphasis on a wooden road from the door to the battle field, which was located exactly in the center. Umbreon ran towards it, Chris ran behind him. They stopped in a small rectangle, drawn right where the field began. The actual field was a large rectangle. In its center was a circle, depicting a Pokéball, and a line dividing the field in two halves.

Chris stood there, just looking out into the field. He breathed deeply as excitement flowed through his entire body. Next to him, he could feel Umbreon's fur bristling up. Umbreon raised his head at Chris and gave a little moan.

"Look at it Umbreon… this is what were gonna see a whole bunch of times… I guess we better get used to the feeling huh?" Chris said as Umbreon gave a cry in both happiness and excitement.

"Come on, lets find the Gym Leader." Chris said as he looked around "Hello!… Hello!!"

As they walked around the huge, palace like Gym a voice filled the empty halls, echoing through the entire Gym… a voice… not fitting for a Gym Leader.

"And who might you be?" the unfitting voice said

"My name is Chris Guruma; I'm here to battle this Gyms Leader… where is he?" Chris asked changing his tone from heroic to sarcastic

"Ahem… I'm the Leader here" the small, skinny boy, big glasses little boy said

"You're kidding right?" Chris asked confused

"What? Of course I'm not! I'm the leader here!" the little boy said

"Oh really? Then who's that tall guy over there?" Chris said pointing behind the little boy

A tall man with small, slim glasses and black hair down to his neck approached the little boy, who seemed like he had jus seen a ghost at the mention of the tall guy. The tall guy seemed about one or two years older than Chris, but he was quite tall for his apparent age.

"Now Jake… didn't I tell you not to do that unless you told me beforehand?" the tall guy said

"Sorry big bro… I just couldn't help it!" Jake said as he hid behind his big brother

"Hello there… you must the challenger, am I right?" he asked, Chris and Umbreon nodded "My name's Max… I'm the leader here."

"I'm Chris, from Isla Town, and I want to challenge this Gym for my first Hoenn Badge." Chris said

"Your first Badge huh? That's pretty intense. Well I'm open to any and all challenges, we just have one little rule here." Max said

"What's that?" Chris asked

"It's a three-on-three battle. You'll need three Pokémon to compete here; its our dad's tradition." Max said

"Oh…" Chris said lowering his had a bit

"What's wrong? You're not ready?" Jake asked

"Not really… I've yet to catch my first Hoenn Pokémon." Chris said

"Oh, well that's no problem, we'll be here all year, so you can come back anytime you like." Max said

"Do you know of any good places to capture Pokémon?" Chris asked as Umbreon raised his head in interest

"Go, check out Petalburg woods. There's plenty of good Pokémon there." Max said

"Oh, ok cool. I'll go there and be back before you know it." Chris

"Awesome, we'll be waiting!" Jake said

Afterwards Chris and Umbreon left Petalburg Gym and headed toward the small pond where they had agreed to meet up with Hana. Hana was there, kneeling towards the water swiping her finger across the edge.

"Oh, hey! How'd it go?" Hana asked

"Not too good. I need three Pokémon to fight there. I was thinking of heading towards Petalburg woods to see what I can capture." Chris said

"Sounds like a plan, let's go!" Hana said excited

Without any more thought they made their way towards Petalburg woods, following Chris's map at every turn. They walked quickly to get there fast, but their quick steps were slowed down almost to a halt as soon as they entered the woods. Petalburg Woods was a tall thick, rainforest like place. In between the trees only a few rays of light managed to fight their way through. They could hear all sorts of sounds, which seemed to be the Pokémon that lived there.

"Chris… this is kinda scary" Hana said

"I know… but I need to catch a Pokémon here… besides you better get used to it." Chris said

"How come?"

"According to the map… we're gonna have to go through here again later."

"What?"

"It's the only way to get to Rustboro City… there's another Gym there… or so the map says."

"Oh man… oh well, I guess there isn't much we can do."

As they walked around, practically in circles so they wouldn't get lost, they started getting used to the atmosphere. After a few minutes they hear some rambling around in nearby bushes. They remained fixed on the bush, when suddenly a group of small, mushroom like Pokémon came running out, followed by a fairly large Zigzagoon. It chased the mushroom Pokémon around hitting them with his head, while letting out a mischievous cry.

_Shroomish: the mushroom Pokémon. Shroomish are some of the smallest Pokémon known. They can spray a variety of different powders from the tip of their heads. Their multiple shades of green allow them to hide easily in any forest environment._

_Zigzagoon: the raccoon Pokémon. The small, sharp hair on its body allows it to escape from most of its foes. Although obedient, they tend to be pranksters. They have a constant urge to grab anything that catches their attention._

"Hey, you! Leave those Shroomish alone!" Chris shouted, but the Zigzagoon kept going

"Chris, do something; he might hurt them!" Hana said, worried

"Umbreon, use you Shadow Ball!"

Umbreon charged the black energy ball quickly, and then released it with massive force. It barely missed the Zigzagoon, but it caused it to back away from the Shroomish. Zigzagoon then directed his attention towards Umbreon. He charged at full speed.

"Quick attack!"

Umbreon charged back, they crashed into each other. Zigzagoon tilted his head slightly side ways, then bought it back with amazing force, knocking Umbreon backwards.

"No way… he's strong… wait a sec! Confusion!"

Umbreon's eyes glowed for a second. Zigzagoon was sent back a few feet. He jumped and begun to spin shooting multiple needles at Umbreon. Used dodged them with Quick Attack, then came in for a head butt from the side.

"Finish with confusion!"

Umbreon's confusion sent Zigzagoon against a tree. He tried to get up, but he could barely move.

"Pokéball, GO!"

The Pokéball flew forward, opened up, and trapped the Zigzagoon inside. It then began shaking side to side. It shook for a few second… then stopped, remaining completely still. Chris had captured his first Hoenn Pokémon!

"Umbreon we did it!!!" Chris shouted in joy as Umbreon jumped on his arms

"That was so cool… huh, what's this?" Hana asked looking at a small Shroomish who was tickling her feet "well aren't you just the cutest little thing!"

"I think he wants to be with you… it's a grass type too according to the Pokédex"

"Hey little one, do you wanna be part of my team too?"

Shroomish jumped a few times as if in joy, shaking its little legs as he went up.

"Catch it Hana!" Chris said

"Okay… Pokéball go!"

Hana's Pokéball softly landed on the little mushrooms soft head. It opened up catching him inside. It didn't even shake, instead it just stood still… Hana had caught her second Pokémon… all in one day.

"wow… I never thought I'd be so good at capturing Pokémon! Ha-ha!

"Come on, lets go back to Petalburg City and get ready for my first Gym Battle tomorrow! What do you think buddy?" Chris asked Umbreon as he nodded in confirmation

"Wait, tomorrow? Why not just go at it today?" Hana asked

"I've got some training to do for today, I can't just barge in without knowing what Zigzagoon can do. Besides, he's probably too tired to fight at all today." Chris responded

"Oh, I see… I guess its ok then." she said, as she began walking out of the woods "now, come on, I'm still not completely used to this place."

They went back to Petalburg City, with new friends, and high hopes for victory.


End file.
